


Broadway Chorus Kids ™

by BackgroundHufflepuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Multi, angie is just very single (like me), eliza is ace, laf is non-binary, only two straight couples wow, so so so gay, ya i think that may be it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackgroundHufflepuff/pseuds/BackgroundHufflepuff
Summary: When John's best friend, Eliza, persuades him to join the local choir, he doesn't know what to find there. A new boyfriend is certainly not one of those things...





	1. John Laurens, In The Place To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This is my first fanfic, sorry if it sucks. I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy!

CH. 1

It was a beautiful day in New York. People wandered the streets, each one with a dream and objective in life. They held these dreams close to their hearts, swearing to follow that dream before their deaths.

But turn a corner, walk two blocks, turn right- wait, shoot, we went the wrong way- ugh, whatever. We’re here now. Go up a few floors, sneak into that room, go into that multi-room apartment, enter the last door down the hallway- oh, wait, you can’t. Okay. Let me tell you what the room contains. 

A teenager, having moved here from South Carolina, snored in the spacious apartment he and his rich family resided in. He had dreams, yes, but dreams that were unthinkable to follow under his family’s watchful eye. Ever since his mother passed, his father was distant and cold. He had to care for his siblings above all. He had practically given up on his dreams. 

This boy’s name is John Laurens. He isn’t much, at least not to himself. He loves art and singing. He has a pet turtle, and freckles dot his body. But there is potential inside John Laurens- potential to build something greater to himself.

Yes, this is John Laurens. And now, I tell you his story. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Ay yo, I’m John Laurens in the-”

Meep! Meep! Meep!

John groaned, having been ripped from his interesting dream of rapping in a bar with a Frenchman and spy. He turned off his alarm clock and sat up, yawning and stretching, green eyes bleary. He pushed his blanket off of him, bare feet touching the soft carpet as he tried to wake himself up. For once, he was refreshed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a good sleep like this. 

He stumbled into his bathroom, turning on his sink and splashing his face. The cold water helped rub the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled at himself ruefully in the mirror. On the outside, he was bright and happy and cheery, always ready with a smile and maybe a mug of hot chocolate or cup of ice cream, depending on the day.

On the inside… it was a bit of a different story. 

He meandered back into his room, where his turtle, Toonie, was just waking. He had named the turtle while he was in his “Legend Of Zelda” phase. He still loved the games, his favorite being “Wind Waker”. So he had named his little turtle Toonie, after Toon Link. Toonie was about the size of a jewelry box, and was a pretty shade of bright green. His portrait, painted by John, hung on the wall above his tank. 

“Hey, little buddy. You sleep well?” Toonie blinked at him. John smiled and stroked Toonie’s head with a finger. He had to enjoy the little pleasures in life, since the rest was just a cloud of stress. 

John got dressed for school, layering a green sweater underneath a gray one. He pulled on a pair of jeans that had a turtle doodled on it in silver Sharpie, grabbed his beat-up blue Converse, and he was ready. 

He pranced into the kitchen, smiling. “Morning, Patsy, Jemmy, Polly, Harry,” he chirped, pretending to tip an invisible hat as he said each of the names. Harry’s actual name was Henry, after their father, but they all just called him Harry. One Henry was enough. Patsy’s real name was Martha, but they called her Patsy for no real reason other than they liked the name. Polly’s real name was Mary, but her nickname was Polly, after the doll she had obsessed over when she was a kid. She hadn’t been able to pronounce the “d” sound, so she said “dolly” as “polly”. They called James Jemmy because it annoyed him, and that was always good. 

His siblings giggled and John smiled, satisfied. He sat down next to Harry, ruffling the little boy’s hair, and grabbed a plate of waffles. “Everyone sleep well?”

Polly, Jemmy, and Patsy all nodded, but Harry shook his head. “Aw, why not, Harry?”

“I had a nightmare,” Harry’s little voice mumbled. John rubbed his head. “Well, next time that happens, you can come sleep with me, OK?”

Harry giggled and nodded. John smiled, trying not to reveal his anxiousness. He had taken over the “dad” position at sixteen, and it was, well, it was hard. “OK, you all ready for school? Patsy, Jemmy, you can walk to the bus stop, right? I gotta drop off Polly and Harry to preschool and kindergarten.”

Jemmy and Patsy nodded at him, and he smiled, relieved. “Thanks, guys. Love you all.”

“Love you too, Jacky!” they chorused back. It had become a routine for them. Small “I love you”s were exchanged between the siblings, just to remind them that they weren’t alone. 

John grabbed his keys and stood up. “C’mon, Harry, Polly. We gotta go. Can you say bye to Jemmy and Patsy?”

“Bye, Jemmy! Bye, Patsy!” the two kids said together. They were always in sync, never without the other. 

Jemmy wiped his mouth and smiled. “Bye, kiddos.”

Patsy kissed Mary and Harry on their heads. “Bye, you two.”

After dropping the kids, earning another “Love you, Jacky!”, he finally got to his own school, which he had fondly christened as “Hell on Earth.”

As he got out of his car, he saw his best friend Elizabeth Schuyler waving at him from the front steps. She looked as lovely as ever, with a teal sundress and her brown hair hanging loose around her shoulders. However, John had never thought of a relationship with her. There were two reasons for this.

One: Eliza was asexual. He hadn’t known till one day she arrived on his doorstep sobbing, where she had told the confused and concerned boy that she was ace and had no clue how to tell her parents. John and Eliza’s sisters, Angelica and Peggy, helped her figure out how, and her parents accepted her. 

“Hey, Johnny boy!” she chirped as he came closer. No one called him “Jacky” at school. That nickname was like a secret between him and his siblings, like those private jokes which you don’t like to share. “How are you?” 

John smiled at the beam of sunshine standing next to him. “Not bad. You?”

She nodded rapidly. “Pretty okay. Anyway, have you thought about my offer yet?”

John groaned internally. For the past few days, Eliza had been trying to get him to join this choir outside of school. It was called Broadway Chorus Kids, and accepted ages 6 to 18. “I dunno, ‘Liza…”

“Oh, please? Peggy and Angie and Laf and Herc will all be there.”

“I just…”

“Please, John?” Then she played her trump card. She did the sad, pleading eyes.

John tried to look away, but it was too late. Guilt flooded his conscience. How could he say no to the precious little cinnabean with her hopeful eyes? Eliza was his best friend. She had done so much for him. This was the least he could do for her. 

Finally, John caved. “Oh… fine. But it better be worth it.”

Eliza squealed and hugged him, squeezing the air out of his lungs. “Yay! I promise it will!”

And John felt just a little better about himself.

Oh, the second reason? John Laurens didn't want to date this girl because, well, girls weren't his type.


	2. His Name Is Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wrote a chapter- yay! Thanks for all the nice comments and kudos, it means a lot! Okay, I hope you enjoy.

Why, hello, my dear readers. Nice to see you again. But I won’t delay you with petty greetings. Let us continue.

But, before we progress further, there is another character in John’s story, one far too important to not see his story. 

He lives in a poorer area than John, and comes from a tragic past. The death of his mother, the destruction of his town, and all that he left behind. He pushes it away, drowns it in his words. And now, this is his story. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While John was sleeping, Alex was awake, typing on his old HP laptop. He ranted anonymously about political figures, debated in the shadows, argued his point and defended it well. He smirked as he destroyed with his words, his lethal words like blades, for it was the little control he had over his life. 

The alarm he had set for himself blared, and Alex finished his sentence, saving his document. He yanked on yesterday’s Slytherin shirt, and pulled a gray sweater over it. He picked up some jeans from his floors, sniffed them, deemed them wearable, and put them on. He re-tied his messy hair without bothering to comb it, yanked on his backpack, and stumbled downstairs. 

His foster parents weren’t there, but a stack of waffles sat on the table. Alex grabbed one and ate it quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He wanted to make a good first impression in his new school. He grabbed a cup of black coffee and chugged the whole thing, poured more coffee in his thermos, and left. 

A boy he had met, a senior named Aaron Burr, had offered him a ride to school. True to his word, he was waiting outside his house in a beat-up red Jeep. 

“Alexander,” he greeted.

“Aaron Burr, sir.” A song from “Miranda- An American Musical”, “Wait For It”, was playing. Alex ranted at Aaron about politics, coffee, and pretty much everything under the sun for the entire car ride. Aaron smiled and nodded and just listened. Alex decided that he approved of Aaron. 

The car pulled up in front of the school, and Alex got out. “Thanks for the ride, Ronny.”

Aaron sighed. “Please don’t call me Ronny.”

Alex laughed. “Okay, Burr, sir. Seriously, though, thanks. It means a lot.”

Aaron smiled a little at the enthusiastic young boy. “No problem. Need help with finding your classes?”

Alex considered it. “Nah, I’m good! Bye, Ronny!”

Aaron sighed again, then grinned evilly. “Bye… Lexi.”

Alex gasped. “You wound me, Burr!” Laughing, Burr took his leave, and Alex realized that he had no clue what he was doing. “Frickkkkkkk,” he whispered.

He was about to run after Aaron when a melodious voice said, “Are you lost?”

Alex turned and nearly had a heart attack. Standing there was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Yes, gorgeous was the word for him, not handsome or hot. He had chocolatey curls tied back in a messy ponytail, which Alex found adorable. He had pretty green eyes the color of birch leaves, which had a slightly confused look in them. But his freckles- oh my gods, his freckles- they covered his face and neck like tiny constellations. Alex wanted to kiss all of them. 

Alex was always eloquent, even with his internal dialogue. But now his internal dialogue was more like” holy frick he’s too cute this should be illegal look at those eyes HOLY FRICKETY FRACKETY I’M SCREWED. 

“Um… you good?” Alex realized that he had been gaping at the cute boy and scrambled to say something. “Oh! I’m- I’m sorry! I’m Alex. Alexander. That’s my full name. People call me Hamilton sometimes though. Yeah, I’m kinda new here. You’re cute. Wait, what? Um, normally I’m not this flustered… I, uh-”

He was cut off by the boy’s laughing. Gods, if that wasn’t the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “Hey, man, it’s cool. What’s your first class?”

“Oh, um, Biology with…” He squinted at his paper. “John Adams.”

The boy beamed. “Hey, me too!” Alex decided that his voice was like chocolate- sweet and rich and deep and satisfying. Wow, Alex said to himself, you need to get a life, man.

“Oh, um, cool! Do you… do you know where it is?” Alex mentally kicked himself. Where was his wit, his eloquence, his charm? The boy had taken those traits away as easily as he had taken Alex’s breath. 

“Yeah, dude. I’ll show you! I’m John Laurens, by the way!” John held out his hand for Alex to shake.

Alex, being a rascal, took it and kissed it. “Nice to meet you, John.” He noticed John looking uncomfortable and immediately started panicking. “Oh my god, are you straight? I’m sorry, I-”

John shook his head. “Oh! No, I’m gay, it’s just… I’m not that open about it… you’re the fourth person I’ve told, and the first three did not have my parents in it…”

Alex looked at John with soft eyes before hugging him. “Man, we just met, and I’m already telling you the deep stuff.” John said, laughing a little.

Alex smirked. “We’ll be good friends, Laurens. Together, we shall rule the world.”

John smiled shyly at Alex. “Yes, with your ‘eloquence’ and my… whatever talent I have, we shall dominate.”

Alex laughed and mentally checked off “Make a Friend” in his list of “A Million Things I Haven’t Done.” However he did add something to the list that day- “John Laurens.”


	3. Work, Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! It's been awhile. This is pretty long, since I had to introduce everyone. I hope it's worth your while! Thanks so much for reading!

The whole walk to John Adams’ class, John was having an internal crisis.

“Oh my gods he’s really cute but he’s probs not into me but he FLIRTED with me that means nothing AHHHHHHHH shut up mind” John thought, all at once. He was going to go crazy, one of these days.

“Oh! Here we are,” John chirped. He and Alexander walked in. The whiteboard said, “Sit wherever, I don’t care,” so they sat in the back, next to each other. It seemed that none of John’s other friends were there. 

As the bell rang, a short, annoyed looking man entered and started talking. “Hello, class. I am Mr. Adams and I am already done with you all so you can just do whatever for the rest of class.” With that, he left. 

The class looked at each other, shrugged, and voices began filling the room. John looked at Alex, but he seemed to be writing something, so John whipped out his phone and texted Lafayette. 

TurtleBoi: LAFFFFF

LaffyTaffy: why are you texting me during class laurens

TurtleBoi: it’s the new boy

LaffyTaffy: what about him mon ami

TurtleBoi: hE’S TOO FRICKING CUTEEEE

LaffyTaffy: oooooooooooooh ;)

John chanced a glance at Alex. He was still scribbling furiously, brow slightly furrowed. He looked adorable. John smiled and continued to text Lafayette. 

TurtleBoi: THIS IS NOT A GAME LAF

LaffyTaffy: this is nice and all but Monsieur King is telling us to get into partners so au revoir

TurtleBoi: YOU JERK LAF

“Who’re you texting?” Alexander’s voice whispered in his ear. 

John hissed in surprise and whipped around to face Alex, who was laughing. “Dude! Don’t do that.”

“Yeah, yeah. What was up with that hissing thing, though?” Alex chuckled. 

“Oh, uh, I used to do it to scare my friends, and then the habit kinda stuck.” John could barely talk without dissolving into a lovestruck mess. Gods, this boy would be the death of him.

“Alright, Laurens.” Alex leaned into him, causing John’s heart to short-circuit for a second. “Mmm. You hair is soft.”

John laughed a little, as if an army of tiny Johns weren’t squealing and running around inside of him. “What were you writing while Adams was talking?”

“Oh, just an essay on how John Adams is a terrible teacher. I plan to submit it to the principal’s office.”

“Can I see?” Alex handed John the paper. John read it and whistled lowly. “Damn, Alex. This is the saltiest writing I’ve ever seen. Principal G-wash will either love you or hate you for this.”

“Do you… do you like it, though?” Alex suddenly looked nervous. Aww, John thought. He’s getting all flustered over his writing. 

John smiled. “Yes. This is the best critical piece of writing I’ve ever seen, Lexi.”

Alex blushed and hid his face in his hands. “You flatter me, Laurens.”

“Is that a blush I see, Alexander?” John asked mischievously, poking Alex’s cheek.

“N-no!” Alex squeaked, turning away. “Just-ugh. Fine, you got me, you… you… freckle face!”

John smirked. “Very mature, Lexi.”

“Wh-what! I, in no way, meant to sound immature-”

Alex was cut off by John’s laughter. “Dude, Alex, it’s cool. I’m just teasing.” 

Alex sighed in relief. “Oh.” Then he winked. “You are worth blushing about, though.”

John’s cheeks flooded with red. “Wh...what?”

“Is that a blush I see, John?”

“Shut up, you cheeky bastard.”

()()()()()O-O()()()()

When lunchtime finally rolled around, John practically dragged Alex down to their lunch table to meet all their friends. Laf was already there. They looked as good as ever, with their hair tied back and their Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. “Bonjour, mes amies!” (Hello, my friends!) they greeted. “Qui est ce gamin?” (Who is this kid?)

John started to answer, but Alex jumped in. “Je suis Alexander. Alexander Hamilton.” (I am Alexander. Alexander Hamilton.)

Lafayette’s eyes lit up. “Tu parle français?” (You speak French?)

“Oui.” (Yes.)

“Well, we will get along nicely, mon ami! I am Lafayette, aka Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette, but don’t bother trying to say all that. Pronouns they and them, and if you can’t respect that, you can, ‘ow you say, fuck off.”

Alex blinked, and then grinned. “I can respect that.”

“BRAH! BRAH!” yelled a voice from behind them. 

Alex jumped and John facepalmed. “Herc, must you do that everytime you meet someone new?”

“Bad habit, Johnny boy.” Hercules Mulligan peered down at them, dressed in a green sweater and jeans of his own design. “Who’re you?”

“Um, I’m Alex. Alexander Hamilton. I love that sweater, by the way.”

Herc’s eyes lit up. “I made it! You really like it?”

“Yeah! You’ve got some insane talent there, um, Herc.”

“Yeah, my name’s Herc. Hercules Mulligan, but no one ever calls me that.”

John smiled. Alex had immediately warmed up to Herc and Laf. He was glad that Alex was fitting in.

The four would’ve talked more, but a familiar voice sang, “Work, work!”

The four whipped their heads up to see the Schuyler sisters in all their glory. Angelica sported red lipstick and a pink top and shorts combo, wavy hair flowing over her shoulders like a waterfall. Eliza was rocking her teal sundress, and Peggy was wearing a long yellow T-shirt and leggings, hair tied back in a high ponytail. Angelica smirked at the group. “Angelica!”

“Work, work!” John, Herc, and Laf cheered. 

Eliza smiled sweetly at them. “Eliza!”

“And Peggy!” chimed in the ecstatic freshman.

“The Schuyler sisters!” John cheered, hugging them all at once. 

“How are you, my favorite John?” Angie asked, playfully rubbing his head. That was an inside joke between them, since she had met so many Johns at stuffy political parties. Yeah, John had a lot of inside jokes. “Not too bad, Angie.”

“Who’s this?” Eliza asked, gesturing at Alex. John didn’t like the way Alex was looking at Eliza. Only because Eliza was ace and aro, and John didn’t want Alex to invade that. Also, he was a little jealous. A little. 

“I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“Cool. As you may have guessed, I’m Eliza. Sophomore. I’m the middle Schuyler sister. Ace and aro, so back off. I’m sure we’ll be great friends!” Eliza beamed. Alex blinked once, twice, then nodded and shook her hand.

“My name is Angelica Schuyler. Junior. I’m the oldest of these three. Bisexual, leaning a little more towards boys. Pronouns she and her.” John noticed Laf’s smile of gratitude.

Alex brightened. “Hey! I’m bi too!” John’s heart soared. Alex was bisexual. They stood a chance. 

“AND I’M PEGGY!” Peggy shouted. The whole group jumped. Laf leapt into Herc’s arms, Angelica glared at Peggy, Eliza rolled her eyes, and John’s hand instinctively grabbed Alex’s. Alex looked at their intertwined hands, as John blushed a deep shade of crimson. Alex smiled a little and squeezed John’s hand, which did not help his blush. 

Peggy smirked at Herc and Laf. “Aww. Anyway, I’m a freshman, the youngest Schuyler sister! And lesbian,” she added as an afterthought. “So to quote ‘Liza, back off.”

Alex smiled. John hoped he liked his friends. Not like-like, but at least enough so they could hang out and John could see Alex everyday. 

“Speaaking of which,” said Lafayette teasingly. “How are things with Mademoiselle Maria Lewis?” 

Peggy went red. “Shut up, Laffy Taffy.”

“Peggy!” called out a frantic voice. The whole group turned to see a pretty girl dressed in a red dress and leggings running toward them. She had wavy brown hair, kind of like Peggy’s, except it was cut to her chin. John glanced at Peggy, who was making heart eyes at the girl.

The girl skidded to a stop in front of them. “Peg-leg, what was the Algebra homework?” she panted. “My mom will KILL me if I miss another assignment for that class!”

“Oh! Um, it was page 76, problems 1 through 37.” Peggy had a faint tinge of red on her face.

The girl’s face flooded with relief. “Thank you so much, Peggy!” She was so excited, she kissed Peggy’s cheek and ran off, probably to the library.

Peggy, looking wondrous, touched her cheek, a dopey smile making its way on her face. “Was that Maria?” Eliza asked, smiling just as widely. 

“Yeah, that was Maria,” said Peggy breathlessly. 

John gave her a side hug. “Our little Peg-leg’s in loooooooooove.” 

“Shut it, Laurens. Everyone saw you grabbing Alexander’s hand earlier. You two are still holding hands.”

John looked down and sure enough, his hand was linked with Alex’s. John’s face burned, and he quickly pulled his hand out of Alex’s grip. Was it his imagination, or did Alex look… disappointed? 

“Mes amies, (my friends) I’m hungry. Can we eat now?”

So they ate. John chewed on his cheese sandwich and tried not to think about his and Alex’s holding hands. He was pretty sure his face would explode if he blushed anymore today. Curse me and my easy embarrassment, he thought. 

“Anyway, you should totally join Broadway Chorus Kids! You don’t have to be good at singing, not to say that you aren’t good. It’s a lot of fun!” John turned and saw Eliza talking to Alex.

“I don’t know, ‘Liza…” said Alex hesitantly. 

“Pleeeaase?” she begged.

John, suddenly getting an idea, leaned on Alex’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. “Yeah, Lexi. Pleeeaase?”

Alex looked at him, and if John didn’t know better, he would have said Alex was blushing. “Oh… fine. But only for you, Laurens.”

Eliza and John both hugged Alex. “Yay!”

That night, John fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of Alexander’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be nice... thanks for reading this.


End file.
